<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Rose-Colored Glasses by QueenofStarChildren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457931">Through Rose-Colored Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarChildren/pseuds/QueenofStarChildren'>QueenofStarChildren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression Reflection, Finale spoilers, Seriously Don’t Read if You haven’t Watched, Spoilers, Therapy, you’ve been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarChildren/pseuds/QueenofStarChildren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny, when you look at something through rose-colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags.</p><p>Steven reflects on the past. He is -hesitant- about this whole therapy thing.</p><p>SPOILERS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Rose-Colored Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LAST WARNING! Finale spoilers below!</p><p>(P.s. that quote in the summary was from Bojack Horseman, I do not claim to have wrote that line)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrupting was a wake up call. He didn’t realize just how bad it had gotten; that that could happen at all. It scared him more than anything else.</p><p>But maybe that wasn’t true. Maybe he <em>had</em> realized just how sick he was, and just...ignored it…</p><p>Like when he blacked out and woke up pink. He couldn’t even remember how he had gotten there, to be looking at his glowing hands.</p><p>Or when he shook the frustration away and was standing in a crater, cracks all around him. The concrete split beneath him, and fractures racing up foundations like spiderwebs (sorry Bismuth).</p><p>And the times he had gained super speed and not known how to get back to normal, or how to stop before he crashed.</p><p>Of course those were all his <em>gem </em>problems. The human side of him was all messed up too.</p><p>Hair falling out in clumps. Not eating, sleeping, or enjoying anything for days at a time. Paralyzing headaches, stomach aches, body aches that no amount of painkillers or Diamond essence could help. And then the blood in his vomit and stool. It was rough, but he could handle it, right?</p><p>At the time, they didn’t seem like such a big deal. They were all so small compared to how he was feeling — it was like they didn’t matter at all.</p><p>But looking back now? How could he have thought that that was <em>normal</em>? No one was there to guide him on what wasn’t normal. His whole <em>life</em> wasn’t NORMAL! How was HE supposed to tell the DIFFERENCE?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Deep breath in…</p><p> </p><p>Aaannd deep breath out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It’s...going to be okay now. He was getting help. Therapy was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>...there really wasn’t any other option left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you need to talk to someone, a list of crisis lines can be found here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>